


Not So Rock and Roll

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rock of Ages is a crap movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially based on a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Rock and Roll

“That was the worst movie I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Axel had snuck them into Rock of Ages purely for the idea of Crazy Cruise playing a drugged up rock star, but he had to agree. As far as musicals using pre-existing music went, this was was pretty shitty. And this was coming from the guy who had loved the movie version of Mamma Mia.

Owen, however, was practically in shock. He was a rocker at heart, and had most of the records the songs in the movie had come off. It was getting to the point where he seemed like he was almost offended. “I should ask for our money back.”

“O, we snuck in.”

“I should ask for someone else’s money back. No, screw it. We’re robbing this place. Mask on, babe.”

They got back to the base that night with less than ten thousand dollars and a case of Twizzlers, but Axel had to admit, running from the cops was still more satisfying than watching the movie. Later, however, while Axel played Animal Crossing on his DS on Owen’s bed, he heard an interesting sound.

“Are you…downloading the soundtrack?” He asked increduously. Owen clutched his laptop to his chest.

“Th-the movie was an affront to humanity, but Catherine Zeta-Jones is still awesome. Shut up. Stop laughing at me!” Instead of listening to him, Axel leaned over the side of the bed, to where he’d thrown his outer shirt and iThing. He snatched the music player up by the cord of his headphones, tossing it to Owen.

“Put a copy on my player, and I won’t say another word.”


End file.
